


The Proposal of Marriage

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: The idea of this little story came to me before I read "Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy", so I didn't know Alec and Magnus talked about marriage after they decided to keep the little blueberry Max as their own son.





	The Proposal of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my words or sayings are inappropriate. English is not my native language.

Magnus and Alec enjoy some calm and relaxed time at home. No danger, no demons, no trouble in sight for a few days so the both of them spend a lot of time in Magnus's PH. Meanwhile Alec feels more like home there than in the institute. He is sitting on the couch reading a book. Magnus made himself comfortable laying his head on Alec's lap reading, too. For a long time Alec's hand is resting on his chest before Magnus noticed that Alec is playing with one of his long chains, deep in thoughts and focused on his book. Magnus watches Alec reading, wrapping his fingers around the chain, let it slip off and starts to play with the knots and pearls. He just lets go of it to turn a page of his book and than he continues the game without beeing recognize what he is doing. A warm and tender feeling for his boyfriend comes over Magnus. For that moment even the light seems to shine softer.  
"He is the right one!" it came so clear to Magnus. "No doubt at all!" Suddenly the words burst out of his mouth before he had the opportunity to think about it. "Marry me!" Not as a question but as a request or a demand.  
"WHAT???" Alec is so surprised, his book falls out of his hands now trembling nervously. Magnus misunderstands his excited reaction as a kind of panic and tries to stand up disappointed. Alec's hand on his chest keeps him right in position, still with the chains wrapped around his fingers.  
"What did you said?", Alec askes breathless.  
"Nothing..."  
"Magnus! Please!"  
"You've heard what I said."  
"But I want to hear it once again with all my attention." Alec begs him.  
Magnus needs some time to read in Alec's eyes, thinking about all opportunities.  
"So when you don't want to repeat your words..." Alec slowly stands up carefully pays attention that Magnus comes in an upright position "... I will do!"  
Now Magnus is the one who is surprised when Alec grabs into his bag and gives him a small case. Alec knees down in front of Magnus.  
"See, you as a downworlder can't wear runes so I was looking for a suitable ring für you. I've been carrying this around for a few weeks. I have been waiting for the right moment. But now I think this it is."  
Alec breathes deeply. "Magnus, please marry me!"  
Magnus opens the box and a little smile rises up his face.  
"It's perfect." Magnus reaches out his hands to Alec's neck to pull him towards his lips for a soft and tender kiss.  
"So it is a yes?", Alec asks insecure.  
"Yes! I will always say yes to you."  
Alec places the ring on Magnus's finger.  
"And for you we will have identical partner tattoos as a wedding rune. What do you think, Alexander?"  
"Yes!" Alec thought he could never be happier than at this moment.


End file.
